This is no love story
by LoveAndKnuckleBumps
Summary: AU-ish. Starts off during 1492. Klaus gets his doppelganger and the moonstone. The Curse will finally be broken, but without the distraction of the doppelganger's human companion, Caroline... "There was something he saw in her. He didn't know what it was, he just knew that it sent a familiar feeling through him."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! First story fic. I've been planning this for a while now and I finally find the ****courage to post it!**

**NOTES: Katerina has been living with Caroline for a while now. They are close ****friends. Caroline is human in this. Set in 1492. (I suck at this.)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Katerina, that man has been staring at you for a while now." Caroline whispered in Katerina's ear and pointed towards the stranger with her eyes.

He was leaning against the wall of a shop nearby behind the shadows. He had straight, blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. He had a strong jaw line. He was tall, thin but obviously muscular. You could tell he was wealthy by the looks of his attire. All in all, he was a handsome young man.

Katerina looked at the man who was now aware of her, so he stood up straight and crossed his arms. The corners of his mouth slightly curling. Katerina smiled, giggled and slowly turned to walk the other way.

Caroline, who was still admiring the tall stranger, didn't notice her friend leaving. When she turned around there was already a distance between them.

"Katerina wait!" Caroline quickly walked over to her. "What are you doing? That man is quite becoming and has been eyeing you!"

Katerina chuckled. "If he really does fancy me, he is going to have to come after me."

Caroline smiled at her friend. Katerina really was something. Caroline turned her head to look at the man once more but he was no longer there. Caroline frowned and began to scan the streets for him but he was nowhere in sight. She shrugged it off and walked away with her friend.

* * *

Klaus was sketching away in his study with Elijah standing behind him. The brothers were forging the Sun and the Moon curse when one of their servers knocked on the door.

"We are busy!" Klaus called out.

"There is someone asking to see you Sir. They said their name was Trevor." Said the server through the door.

Klaus and Elijah stared at each other. Trevor, they knew him well. He was a kiss up. always wanting to be on their good side. They didn't like him at all for he was also a backstabber. Trevor still owed them for his previous betrayal. It was a surprise to the brothers that he would be wanting to see them.

Klaus nodded at Elijah. "Bring him in!" Hollered Elijah.

The doors opened and a surprisingly calm Trevor walked in.

"Trevor" Klaus said with an amused grin on his face. "I presume you have a death wish. It is the reason you are here, is it not?"

"No. I am here to pay off my debt."

Both brothers laughed. "You are even lucky to be alive at this point. What makes you think we will allow your debt to be paid off?"

"I have something that maybe of interest to you." Trevor answered, still calm.

"Humour me." Klaus replied.

"There is someone that I know you want."

"Well, where are they?"

"Consider them a birthday present."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Really Trevor, I have no time for games."

"It is no game. I assure you, it is worth the wait."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the boy. He was serious. He would not be here if it was not. "Very well then. I will see to your gift. You may go."

On that note, Trevor left.

"Are you sure about his intentions brother?" Elijah asked.

"No, but the boy would not have come here if it was not worth something."

* * *

The sun was setting and the two girls made their way on home. They were on a stone bridge when Caroline stopped on her tracks. She slowly walked over to the parapet of the bridge. She looked over to the wooded covered hills that concealed a barely visible castle not too far.

Caroline closed her eyes. She imagined herself living in the castle. Owning the most beautiful dresses. Eating the most delicious food. Maidservants attending to her. Hosting elegant balls where everyone would dress up in their best garments and dance until the night is old. And maybe, if she was lucky... A prince, the most handsome one on God's green earth. He would be a gentleman. He would treat her like she was the only woman. Caroline slowly opened her eyes. Oh how naive she was!

A small hand was placed on her shoulder. "Caroline. What are you doing?" Katerina removed her hand from Caroline's shoulder.

"Do you think we could ever live in a place like that?" Caroline asked, still staring at the castle.

"I do not know Caroline. Anything can happen." Katerina told her friend. "Come on. Let us go, it is almost dark."

The two girls continued to head on home. Just as they stepped on the roadway, Caroline looked back to castle for the last time.

_Someday Caroline, someday._

* * *

**So, yeah... Whaddya think? This is just a taster chapter by the way... (So was it ****tasty? :P)**

**Please, please review so I know if I should continue or not. I will DEFINITELY post a ****second chapter, probably tomorrow. I know this one is short but the next one, I assure ****you, will be longer...**

**Love and Knuckle-Bumps ;) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to chrissiepenguin, Ceaa and a few anon for their encouraging reviews. And also to those who put this on their story alerts! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Caroline rested her side on the edge of the doorway as she listened to their conversation. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Katerina. This stranger, the stranger from yesterday by the sound of it, was charming Katerina. Caroline didn't understand. She and Katerina were the same, they were both from the lower class, but he decided to go for Katerina and not her. Of course he would, Katerina was the more pretty one, no one would consider looking at her. No one does.

Usually, Caroline was the one who made the first move. She had to be the one. No men approached her. They saw her too desperate and sometimes inappropriate. Caroline knew this but didn't let it get to her. She would hide inside and put on a brave face.

As she listened to Katerina giggle, she composed herself. Caroline would not torture herself. She would walk pass them with her head held high... And so she did.

"Caroline!" Katerina called when she noticed her friend walking out.

_Damn! So close! _Caroline thought. She went towards the pair. She couldn't ignore them, she would just have to excuse herself shortly after.

"This is Trevor." Katerina introduced. "And Trevor, this is my lovely friend Caroline." Caroline let out a small smile and so did he. "Pleasure."

"Trevor was just talking about this party he will be attending at the castle you fancy so much." Katerina informed Caroline.

"Yes, and I was hoping you could accompany me." He said, looking only at Katerina. It was clear to Caroline that he had no intention of bringing her as well.

"Both of us?" Katerina asked. No way Katerina was going without Caroline. She knew how much Caroline loved that place. She always would catch Caroline gawking at it. And plus, after everything Caroline has done for her. Caroline gave her shelter, let her stay rent free. Caroline had been there for Katerina during a tough time, befriended her when everything seemed dark.

Trevor looked at Katerina, trying to find a way to deny her. It was then he noticed how beautiful she was. Her oval face was alluring and the way they were shaped by her long, curly brown hair. Her deep brown, almond shaped eyes were entrancing and her lips... that were currently pouting. It was clear that he could not simply deny her.

"Of course." It was all that Trevor managed to finally say after a moment of silence.

Katerina smiled widely at his reply. She then turned to Caroline who barely showed any sign of happiness. Katerina's smile faded slightly.

"Is something the matter Caroline? Are you not excited?" Katerina questioned noticing her friend's mood.

"No, I am excited." Caroline really was excited but she couldn't let the fact that she was only being invited because she was a condition pass. "It is just... um..." Caroline paused and looked to the ground. She fiddled with her fingers and faced Katerina who was observing her with knitted brows. "It is nothing. So when is this party?"

"It is tonight." Trevor answered. "It is the Lord of the Castle's birthday. And in case you are wondering, gifts will not be necessary." The two girls nodded. "I will arrange a carriage to bring you."

"Thank you." Katerina asserted.

"I will see you tonight ladies." He took Katerina's hand and brought the back of it to his lips. Katerina beamed. Caroline looked away, feeling awkward being the extra. Trevor dropped her hand and smiled a goodbye to Caroline before he left.

* * *

"Any news of the Doppelganger?" Klaus asked sitting comfortably in his armchair in the parlour.

"No, not since it was heard she set foot in England a week ago." Elijah replied, walking in behind Klaus. "But I do have news of the Moonstone." Klaus sat up to face his brother.

"And?" Elijah tossed an object to his brother who caught it in the air. Klaus examined the object he caught. In his hand lay a clear, flat, oval gemstone.

"The Moonstone." Klaus simply said with a pleased look.

* * *

Caroline took out the nicest dress she owned. It was simple yet elegant enough to say she was of wealth. It was a midnight blue dress with a square neckline and bell-sleeves that hung just on her shoulders exposing a good bit of her collar. The neckline, the sides and the ends of the sleeves were coloured a navy blue. There were faint patterns of gold bellow the neckline and around the elbows of the sleeve.

Caroline put on her dress. It hugged her torso just right and started to flow out just above her waist. She twirled around and giggled, loving the feel of having to wear something so pretty and nice. She brushed her hair and pinned it half up.

She was smoothing out her dress when she heard a knock at her door.

"Caroline? The carriage is here." Katerina opened her door and froze on the spot.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You look breathtaking, and your dress is beautiful." Katerina commented.

"Thank you." Caroline gave her friend a small smile. "And you."

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the carriage and stared in awe at the sight before her. The castle was bigger than she thought. The front yard was huge. Carriage after carriage arrived through the narrow stoned road in between two long ponds. There were high walls that surrounded and covered half the palace. She watched as Lords and Ladies arrived and greeted one another, then went back to admiring the building. She looked up at the tall towers that soared over her. "Wow," Caroline breathed.

"Close your mouth before your jaw falls." Katerina gibed as she passed Caroline to meet a waiting Trevor.

Trevor greeted Katerina with a kiss on the hand. Of course he didn't acknowledge Caroline. He was too lost, locked in Katerina's gaze. Caroline decided to be the one to approach the pair.

"You look stunning tonight Katerina." He complimented.

"Thank you." Said Katerina in a small voice.

Caroline cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Good evening Trevor."

"Oh. Good evening Caroline." Caroline didn't let the 'Oh' slip but just kept it to herself. "Shall we?" Trevor gestured for the two ladies to walk ahead.

* * *

Caroline stood by the fireplace with a drink in hand as she watched Trevor introduce Katerina to someone. A man with the most attractive features, even more than Trevor. He had a square face and strong jaws, his hair was dark and curly. He was staring adoringly at Katerina. Caroline could feel jealousy building up within her. Another man approached them. He was different...

He was handsome, that's for sure. He had sandy blonde, curly hair that went just above his shoulders. He walked with power, and Caroline could swear he was wearing the Devil's smile. She downed the drink in her hand as he addressed Katerina like the other men of tonight, with a kiss on the hand.

He seemed to be the winning bachelor tonight because Katerina was now leaving with him. At least four men had made advances towards Katerina but none to her. She needed another drink. Katerina didn't even try, they just came to her like a moth to a flame. Caroline observed Trevor and the other suitor as they watched Katerina leave with disappointing looks on their faces. It was always Katerina.

After a while of being alone, Trevor finally sought her company. He walked over to her and just stood silently beside her for the first few minutes.

"Who were the two men from earlier?" Caroline asked, finally breaking the silence. Trevor knew who she meant.

"The one that left with Katerina is the birthday boy. The other man was his brother, Lord Elijah." Caroline nodded. No wonder why he won Katerina, no wonder why the other surrendered, It was his birthday after all.

"Would you like to go out to the garden? There is music being played there." Trevor suggested. Caroline nodded again and followed him out.

As they were walking, Caroline couldn't help but notice the glares that were being sent her way. She peeked to her side. Some of the people were looking at her like... she was something to eat? It made her nervous so she moved closer to Trevor hoping it would make her feel a bit... safe. It didn't.

The garden was big. It was... magnificent. There was a small field before a huge pond at the middle that had a fountain in the center, which was surrounded by beds of different coloured flowers. At the end of the garden was a small courtyard leading to a wooded area.

"Wow." She said quietly. This place just keeps taking her breath away.

In the middle of the field, there was band playing music by a fire and a small group of people listening to them. Trevor grabbed her hand and dragged her to the small audience.

* * *

"You could stay here if you want." Klaus offered as he watched Katerina put her clothes back on.

Klaus felt nothing. He thought he would feel something, no matter how small. But nothing. It surprised him, he thought past emotions would re-surface but they didn't. This wasn't Tatia. This was just someone who had her face and body. Nothing else.

"I can't. I have a friend waiting for me, and you have a party to return to." Katerina replied. Even though she knew what he meant by 'stay', she ignored it.

* * *

Katerina and Klaus walked over to the growing crowd in the garden. Joyous music was being played loudly and people were clapping to the beat. The pair made their way to the center to see what entertainment they had missed. Katerina gasped when she saw who was the source of merriment.

Klaus was mesmerized. He could've sworn she was an angel with the way the fire made her glow. He was choking on his own breath, taking in the sight of her angelic face. Her long golden locks bounced as she danced and smiled as the music became faster.

Caroline danced her worries away. She ignored the huge audience that had gathered before her. She hopped to the beat of the music and swayed to the melody. She let her arms drive her whenever she spun.

The music ended, Caroline ceased her dancing and the crowd started to applaud. That was when she met his eyes, he was already staring at her. The sound of clapping was drowned out and the images of people began to fade. He was laying his eyes on her so... She couldn't find the words. It was a different look to what others gave her, in a good sense. You could say no one had ever looked at her like that. That's all she knew.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something he saw. He didn't know what it was, he just knew that it sent a familiar feeling through him.

* * *

"_Niklaus come on! Dance with me!_"_ Rebekah begged. Well, she was pouting now._

"_For the final time, no. I do not dance._"

"_You might as well give up Rebekah. Our older brother is one grumpy old man._"_ Kol taunted. Niklaus growled at his brother._

"_I'll dance with you sister._"_ Said Henrik. He stood up from the log and offered a hand to his older sister._

"_See, our youngest brother is more of a gentleman than you!_"_ Rebekah stuck out her tongue like a small child at Niklaus. She took Henrik's hand and the two siblings began to dance._

* * *

Klaus could hear Rebekah's giggles fading and was now being replaced by Caroline's who was now walking towards him with a big smile on her face.

"Katerina." No, towards the woman beside him.

"Caroline, that was amazing!" Katerina met her friend halfway and gave her a hug.

"This is your friend?" Klaus asked, remembering her excuse from earlier.

"Yes, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is Lord Nik-..." Katerina paused and corrected herself. "Lord Klaus." She remembered earlier to call him Klaus instead.

"Pleasure." Klaus took Caroline's hand and brought it to his lips. He lingered for a short while. He looked up to see her re-action to his gesture. He only saw her expressionless face but he could hear heartbeat quicken. Klaus smiled knowing it was because of him.

Katerina noticed the growing tension between the two. She couldn't help but feel insulted. He had just ravished her a moment ago and now he was moving onto someone new.

"I'm sorry, Lord Klaus. My friend and I need to get going. It has been fun." Katerina took Caroline's free hand and Klaus let go of the other so she could go with Katerina. But before letting them leave, he grabbed Katerina's arm and leaned close to her ear.

"I hope you consider my offer of staying here." He whispered.

* * *

_Dear Caroline,_

_I am sorry that I did not say this to you in person and that I did not give you a proper goodbye. Lord Klaus offered me to take residence at his palace. I thought about it, I did not want to leave you alone, you were great to me. But as you now know, I accepted his offer. I am forever grateful for your kindness and hospitality. You may visit me if you wish. I am sure the Lord Klaus will allow me to see my friend._

_I will see you, hopefully soon._

_Katerina._

Caroline woke up to the silence that morning to find that Katerina was gone and had left a letter to inform her so. The same letter she held in her hand. She was alone now. Why do people keep leaving her?

She had breakfast alone. She washed her clothes alone. She went to the market alone. She cooked alone. She ate lunch alone.

Caroline played with her fingers as she paced her room. She was bored. She didn't know what to do. She missed having company. She picked up the letter on her nightstand and read it again.

_You may visit me if you wish_. And that she did wish. She put on her cloak and decided to visit her friend while the sun was still up.

Instead of taking the road by the river for her journey, Caroline made her own shortcut through the wood on the small hills since she could just see the castle behind them.

Caroline had been walking for what seemed like ages now. She thought that she would be there at this point. Oh the irony of thinking that this way was a shortcut! Caroline stopped on her tracks and huffed. She looked around to see if the palace was anywhere near but all she saw was endless rows of trees. Was she lost? She didn't know which direction to continue towards.

Then she heard a howl from a distance. _Great, wolves_. The howl began again. This time it sounded closer. Caroline felt goosebumps forming on her arms.

She heard a twig snap behind her causing her to run for it. She didn't care which direction she was going anymore, or whether she was running deeper into the woods. Caroline peeked behind her for a quick second. There were at least three wolves chasing after her, not far behind but far enough. She sprinted through and in between trees.

After a while she looked back again for a brief moment. Not noticing the small leg of a tree in her way, Caroline tripped. She would've fallen hard on her face if not for the strong arms that had caught her. Caroline rose to face her saviour and met a pair of deep green-blue eyes…

* * *

**Soo... Yeah, a longer chapter. (And hopefully a better one.)**

**Should I continue?**

**Love and Knuckle-Bumps ;) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

...She would've fallen hard on her face if not for the strong arms that had caught her. Caroline rose her head to face her savior and met a pair of deep green-blue eyes staring back at her.

"Caroline?" A small voice said from behind the body in front of her. It was Katerina.

Caroline ignored her. She couldn't break the locked gaze between them, and neither could he. But the growls from behind her did that for them.

Klaus lifted his eye from Caroline to the three wolves behind her. It would be easy to take them but he didn't want any collateral damage nor did he want them to see his true face, yet. He handed Caroline to Katerina, careful not to startle the wolves.

"Take her inside."

Caroline noticed that she was closer than she thought. She was just before the courtyard when she met Katerina and Klaus. They were currently in the garden now.

* * *

Katerina sat her down on the arm chair by the fireplace in the parlour. She put a blanket over Caroline's shoulder and rubbed her arms.

"Are you alright?" Katerina asked. Caroline just nodded. She couldn't find her voice at the moment. She was still petrified. After being chased by wolves, who wouldn't be?

"I am glad you thought of visiting me." Caroline still said nothing.

"Katerina, have you seen Niklaus?" Asked Elijah, walking in the room. He paused when he saw Caroline. "Who have we here?"

"Lord Elijah, this is my friend Caroline." Caroline only gave him a small smile. "Forgive her if she's too quiet. She had an encounter with several wolves on her way over."

Elijah walked over to the girl. She looked battered. Her long, wavy hair was frayed, her eyes were tired and the bottom of her dress was pasted with dirt. "Why don't you sleep over?" He suggested. "It would not be right for you to go home and be alone after what happened."

"It would not have happened if she took the proper route," pronounced Klaus, who was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes shifted from his brother to Caroline.

"What about bandits?" Caroline joked, finally finding her voice. Klaus let out a small chuckle, looking down as he did so. He lifted his eyes back to her again. "Nice to see you again Caroline."

"I hope you do not mind brother." Elijah said to his brother.

"You are a grown man Elijah. You do not need my approval." Elijah sent his brother a look saying otherwise. "Alright. Just as long she does not wander about. Especially in the South Wing." Klaus turned to leave, but not before hearing Caroline's question.

"Why? What is in the South Wi-"

"It is forbidden!" Klaus barked, marching out of the room.

"It is best not to question him." Katerina advised.

"Yes, my brother has quite the temper." Katerina smirked and glanced towards Elijah, who seems to be expressing the same look. Caroline took note of the exchange between the two.

* * *

A Servant showed Caroline to her room and informed her of the house rules that she were to obey during her stay. Caroline just nodded, barely even listening. She was too busy admiring the decorations and paintings they passed. She wondered who did the paintings. They were simply beautiful.

"Ma'am." Caroline turned around to see that the servant had stopped in front of a large, double door. Caroline had walked slightly ahead, lost in her daze.

The doors opened to a huge room. Well, it was huge to Caroline. It was almost the size of her own house. There was a bed, twice the size of her own, at the centre of the wall on her left. It had a vanity mirror on one side and a wardrobe on the other. A long window with a view of the town was at the end of the room. There was a small fireplace on her right and a door beside it, leading to her own personal bathroom. A rug made from a skinned bear lay on the centre of the floor. If this was the guest room, Caroline was prying to know what the master's bedroom looked like.

"The wardrobe is filled clothes for you to change in." The servant informed. "I will leave you in here then Ma'am."

"What is your name?" Caroline asked.

"Lydia."

"Thank you Lydia." Lydia smiled at her then left.

Caroline opened the wardrobe that revealed many pretty dresses. There was on for every colour she knew. She wanted to wear them all and parade around town in them. See the begrudging looks of the girls that once mocked her. But Caroline knew she would only get the chance to wear only one since she wasn't staying for long.

Caroline grabbed the simple, peach coloured dress and headed to the bathroom to change and freshen up. She was a mess. She didn't want to even think about how she looked like in front of the Lords.

After changing, she put her dirty clothes in a basket at the corner. She wandered about the room. She would look inside drawers and pace to and fro. Honestly, she was bored. She didn't think she would be. She was staying in a castle for crying out loud! But then again, she had limitations.

She finally settled by the window sill and stare at the view. But she could rarely see anything, just the faint lights that came from the town, it was already dark out. Caroline huffed and rested her head against the frame of the window. She heard a knock on her door.

"Ma'am, Lord Elijah told me to fetch you for dinner," said Lydia from behind the door.

"Tell him thank you, but I am not hungry." Caroline replied.

"Are you sure Ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Caroline sat there for a while. She really was not hungry… It was weird, because not a day ago she would have taken advantage of the situation. She would be scarfing down the mouth watering food that was being offered, strut around in the clothes that were obligated to her and boss the servants around like the Queen of Snobs.

Caroline must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, Katerina was walking in the room and closing the door. "You were not at dinner." Katerina stated.

"I had no appetite, I hope I was not rude for denying them." Katerina simply shook her head 'no'.

"Come one. I want to show you around the castle." Katerina proposed.

"Lord Niklaus said I am not to 'wander about,' did he not?"

"He would not mind as long as you are with me."

"Fine." Caroline gave in. There was no point in arguing about it with Katerina, she always did as she pleased. Caroline got up from the window sill and walked out of the room with Katerina.

* * *

The two girls strolled through the halls of the castle. Katerina had shown her the kitchen, dining room, library, music room, the great hall and her own bedroom, which was down the hall from Caroline's. Now Katerina was talking about her short day. It sounds as if Elijah was more fond of Katerina than Klaus. Katerina moaned to her friend about how Klaus would barely take interest in her and just be there with her in silence. Caroline zoned out for most of it.

They were passing by a grand staircase when Caroline became more distracted. At the top of the stairs she could see suits of armour leading in a messy row, slanted paintings on the walls and a few ornaments. The place seemed to be more decorated than any other parts of the castle. She wondered what more was up there. Caroline was about to ask Katerina but she had already walked ahead, not noticing Caroline had stopped. Caroline looked up at the area again. _Might as well_, she thought and walked up the stairs.

"… I do not even know why he asked me to sta…" Katerina turned to her friend but she wasn't there. She looked around her but Caroline was nowhere to be seen. "Caroline?"

The corridor was illuminated by candelabrums placed within each interval. There were gargoyles high up above the walls, coated with dust and cobwebs, so were the paintings and armours, she noticed. It seems like nobody goes to this part of the castle. It looks as if the area was abandoned. Then it hit her. _This must be the South Wing_.

Caroline turned on her heels to leave before she got herself in trouble, but not before a glistening object at the end of the hallway caught her eye. It was a golden beast with the devil's horns portraying as a doorknob. It contrasted against its dull surroundings. Caroline absent-mindedly walked towards it. She was filled with curiosity tonight.

Caroline stood in front of the tall door. She reached a hand to grab the handle but stops half way. She contemplated what she was about to do. _It is forbidden! _Klaus' words echoed in her head. Caroline scanned the area. There was no one around, and she was here now. Caroline swiftly opened the door before she got the chance to think about it again.

The room was quite strange. It had no bed, no bathroom, and no windows. The only exit was the door where she stood. No homely furniture, just five coffins laid out, three of which were opened and empty. They were arranged into to two rows of two, the fifth one was on a platform perpendicular to the others. It was closed.

Caroline made her way to the odd one out. She was curious to know what it concealed. The obvious thing would be a dead body but Caroline felt that it was something more. She tried to open it but it was locked. Caroline sighed heavily. She looked to her side, to the other closed coffin. _Was it locked too?_ She tried it. It wasn't

Inside laid a middle aged man dressed in very old clothing. His skin was grey and thick veins ran through them. A dagger was sticking out of his chest. _Was he dead? _It was a stupid question but something told her he wasn't. She ran her fingers along the handle of the dagger.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline whirled around at the sound of Klaus. He blurred to the coffin and slammed it shut.

Klaus roughly grabbed Caroline by the shoulders. "I told you this place were forbidden. I warned you not to come here!" His voice grew louder by the word, his eyes darkening from the anger. "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!" He roared, shaking her as he did.

Caroline pushed his arms away and bolted out of the room. She ran down the stairs and out of the castle. Her feet carried her away from the place, whether it was in her control or not.

What just happened? Everything went by so fast in that room she didn't even take in how inhumane Klaus was, until now. She replayed it in her mind, how he was in front of her in a blink of an eye, slamming the coffin shut. She pictured his demonic eyes and the veins that formed beneath them.

Lost in her thoughts, Caroline didn't notice she was already somewhere in the middle of the woods. Caroline stopped running. She couldn't see much. Her only source of light was the moon. She knelt to the ground, panting. What was she thinking, running away to unknown territory? _You are one stupid girl Caroline._

She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her and animalistic growls getting louder. Caroline lifted her eyes to see pairs of shiny yellow eyes all around her. She slowly got up on her feet, careful not to provoke the hungry pack of wolves.

The one in front of her seems to be the Alpha for it looks to be more threatening than the others. It casually took a step forward, showing its big, sharp teeth as it did so. It slowly licked them, making Caroline's heart race.

_This is it_. She thought. All because of her air headed, disobedient self. The Alpha barked giving its pack the permission to advance. Caroline closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack, but it never came.

Instead she heard them cry in fear. She didn't look to see what caused them to, she just took the chance to escape. Caroline ran blindly through the darkness of the woods. She stopped when she felt like nothing was after her anymore. She looked around her for the last time. Caroline froze when she heard the ferocious snarl behind her.

She quickly turned and watched as the Alpha charged towards her. In a heartbeat, Caroline was on the ground with the wolf on top of her. She saw its claws, about to strike and she put up her left arm in defence. Caroline screamed in pain at the contact. She expected another hit, but nothing happened. She felt the sudden absent weight of the wolf.

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion. She heard it whimpering. She could hardly see anything, so she didn't know what was going on. Caroline cringed at the animal's dying sound. Its bloody dead body landed beside her, its detached heart dropping after.

A dark figure stepped in front of her. She couldn't see them, but she knew who it was.

* * *

Klaus rinsed the lukewarm water from the cloth into a bowl. He knelt beside Caroline who was rubbing the wound on her left arm.

"Don't do that." Klaus said as he went to place the cloth on her arm. Caroline moved her arm away, and she kept doing so at his every attempt. "Don't be stubborn and hold still!" Klaus held her arm still and laid the cloth forcefully on the wound. Caroline winced theatrically in pain. "That hurt!"

"If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" He scolded her with an annoyed tone. "You know if you had not runaway, this would not have happened."

"And if you had not frightened me, I would not have runaway!" She answered back. Klaus opened his mouth to retort and closed it when nothing came out.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the South Wing!" He snapped.

"And you should learn to control your temper!" Caroline shot back. This girl had guts, he'll give her that.

Elijah listened outside in the hallway. He was surprised. Knowing Klaus, he would've done away with the girl in that room, the moment she discovered those coffins. Not let her go, rescue her (for the second time if he was correct), and bring her back to heal her injury.

Caroline leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on her hand. She looked away as Klaus continued to attend to her arm. "Now hold still," instructed Klaus in a soft voice. He placed the cloth on the wound, gently this time. Caroline winced once more, but not like last time, as the pain began to ease.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Klaus looked up at her and grinned. "You're welcome."

* * *

After a while, Klaus came out of her room, he stood out in the hallway, waiting for Lydia to come. She was there in no time, carrying a goblet of wine with her. Klaus bit into his wrist and let his blood drop into the goblet until his skin knitted itself together. "Give that to Caroline and tell her that she must drink it," Klaus ordered. Lydia bowed to her Lord and entered the room.

Elijah hid behind a corner in the hallway, taking in what he had just witnessed. Klaus was donating his blood now? He cared for the girl's well being. It's very uncharacteristic of him. Oh how his siblings would love to hear about this!

* * *

**...Sound familiar? **

**Since I was happy with the response, I decided to update. Although I had wished to do it sooner, I had a busy week, plus a hard time with starting the chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. :)**

**AN: First ****off, the wolves are non-supernatural wolves. Just in-case that got you confused. Secondly, that was Finn in the coffin. Third, I do not have Kol and Rebekah daggered. They're not living with Klaus at the moment and I know he usually daggers them if they don't stick by his side, but they have good reasons to be away. So the two younger siblings are free, which means we'll be seeing them later...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated... Give me reasons to continue...**

**Love and Knuckle-Bumps ;) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"_What is this?_"_ Kol asked as he examined the object. It was a small wooden box with carvings of flowers on five sides and a name on the sixth. Kol read the name. His eyes widened and he grinned in amusement after seeing the name and who the object was meant for. _"_Is this for Tatia?_"_ Although, he already knew._

"_Kol, give it back!_" _Klaus tried to get it back but Kol just kept dodging every time Klaus tried to snatch it from his hand._

"_Elijah fancies her as well, does he not? This is quite the scandal!_"_ Kol waved the box in the air, provoking Klaus to charge at him. He took a step back, evading Klaus but lost his balance and fell. Klaus chuckled and picked up the box sitting on Kol's hand. Kol sat up, grunting in defeat._

"_Do not ever, take my stuff again,_"_ Klaus warned._

_Kol tried to stand up but couldn't from the pain he suddenly felt on his ankle. _"_Hey Nik, can you help me up?_"

"_No. I know what you are going to do._"

"_I am serious! I think I hurt my ankle,_"_ he said. Klaus looked down at his little brother, he was massaging the spot that ached. Klaus bent down so he was on level with Kol. Kol looked up to his brother. _"_You know, this is your fault!_"

"_My fault? You are the one who went through my stuff after I specifically told you not to!_"

"_You are the one that attacked me!_"

"_No I did not. I was about to attack you, but then you fell on your arse!_"_ Kol opened his mouth to answer back, then closed it when he couldn't think of anything to say._ "_Now hold still._" _Klaus put one of Kol's arms around his shoulder, he held Kol by the back and helped him up. Kol used his better leg to support himself._

"_You good?_" _Klaus asked._

"_Yeah._"

"_Good._" _Klaus suddenly dropped Kol and he landed on the ground with an 'umph'._

"_What was that for?!_"

"_Just in case._"

* * *

Klaus' eyes shot open. Usually he would have an empty slumber, that was the first decent dream he's had in a while. Although, it was more of a memory than a dream. It reminded him of something… Oh yeah, last night. _Caroline._

Her disobeying him. His little outburst. Him coming after her. Him rescuing her. Taking her back to the castle. Healing her, giving her blood… Giving her _vampire_ blood.

Klaus rubbed his hand over his face. What was he thinking? Giving her vampire blood. He didn't actually see her drink it, but he hoped she didn't. After all, she was a stubborn girl. She would have probably refused.

"You gave her vampire blood," stated Elijah, who was standing by the door of his room.

"Yes, what of it?" Klaus got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Nothing. Just the possibilities that could happen in a day…"

"Why would we care if she turned?" He snapped, cutting Elijah off. He already knew where he was headed. Although, the thought made Klaus a bit uneasy.

"Well, you know how baby vampires are. They are reckless, filled with bloodlust." Elijah paused, waiting for his brother to catch on. He didn't. "The amount of damage they cause, they could expose us. Spread news from vampire to vampire…"

"You are afraid that word will come to Mikael and he will suspect _us._" Elijah nodded. Klaus came out of the bathroom and faced his brother. "Well then. We will just have to make sure she does not die for the next two days."

"_You_," corrected Elijah.

"I beg your pardon?"

"_You_ will just have to make sure she does not die for the next two days. You are the one that gave her blood, therefore she's _your_ responsibility." He pointed a finger at Klaus and looked at him with serious eyes. It was like a parent giving a child a new puppy, only to disappoint them and say that they are on their own with it.

Elijah left the room, not giving Klaus a chance to say another word. "Honestly Elijah!" He said to himself. This is just what he needed. A distraction. Just when everything was in place. He had the doppelganger, he had the moonstone. Two essential, yet difficult things. He already had the stupid Cruse to take care of, making sure everything stay the way they are between now and the next full moon. He didn't need any extra weight, babysitting some _girl_. Being nice bites, which is why he doesn't do it so often.

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sun streaming through the thin curtains of her window. She continued to lie on her bed, staring into the sunlight. She recalled the night before. It was stupid, but to her it all felt like a dream. She put her right hand over her wound to feel it, proving to herself that it was all real. She couldn't feel anything. Just clear skin.

Caroline frowned in confusion. She looked at her arm and saw nothing, no wound, not even a faint scar. _Was it all a dream?_ It was all too vivid to be a dream. Then again, there were things that were surreal. The coffins, Klaus' features, how he single-handedly took out a pack of wolves, how he killed that Alpha with bare hands. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Katerina.

"Hey. Walk down to breakfast with me?" she asked, walking in. Caroline nodded and hopped off of the bed. She went into the bathroom and changed out of her nightgown into some decent clothes. After that, they made their way to the dining room.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Katerina inquired, remembering Caroline's sudden absence.

"I... uh…" Caroline was stuck for words. She didn't know what to say because she wasn't sure herself what happened. "I went to my room." She simply said. Katerina wasn't convinced but she wasn't going to pry.

The two girls entered the dining room, where breakfast was already prepared. Klaus had already begun. He sat at the head of the table with Elijah on his right. Katerina went to sit across Elijah and Caroline sat beside her. The four sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Klaus just stared at Caroline's covered arm, dying to know if she drank or not.

"So…" Caroline snapped, breaking the unbearable silence. "I will be leaving after this. I thank you both for your hospitality, I hope I was no trouble." She said towards Klaus and Elijah.

"No, you weren't." Elijah replied. Klaus tried to hide his smirk. If anything she was complete with trouble. Caroline noticed his look.

A servant came to collect the plates when they were all finished their meal. Caroline moved her hand away when they came around to her, her bell sleeves falling down to her elbows in the process. Klaus took the chance to examine her arm. Nothing, she drank the blood, she was healed.

Caroline got up from her seat and bowed to Elijah and Klaus. She walked back up to her room to prepare to leave. On her way she passed by a familiar place. The grand staircase that led up to the South Wing. She stopped and just eyed the area. She remembered clearly what it looked like up there. If she went up and saw the same picture in her head, then all what she thought she was imagining, happened.

She casually made her up. She surveyed the corridor. It was exactly what she thought it would look like. It happened, it was real. The dusty décor was all there. But it doesn't explain the missing injury she had.

"Need I remind you what happened last time you were here?" Klaus warned, standing behind her. Caroline turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I just… um…" She didn't want to sound stupid and say that she thought she was imagining things, so she went back here disobeying orders again, just to make sure. Caroline rubbed the spot where the wound should be. Klaus knew she was questioning herself.

"It was the medicine Lydia gave you," he explained. Caroline remembered. After Klaus left her room, Lydia came in with a goblet of wine, insisting that she drink it. Caroline refused multiple times, but Lydia wouldn't stop until she did what was asked.

_It was only wine_. "It was wine…"

"Laced with medicine…"

The two stood on the staircase for a while. Neither saying a word. Caroline just wanted to leave, but she didn't want to be rude. He was a Lord after all, and she had already disregarded the rules twice, causing quite the trouble for him. Klaus didn't know what to say or what to do to make her stay. He needed to keep an eye out for her, according to his brother.

"I should…" Caroline started.

"Of course." Klaus stepped out of her way, letting her through. She walked down the stairs, feeling awkward. She was half way down, half way through her escape when he called out her name.

"Caroline!" She stopped. "Since you are on your way back, why don't I come with you? I need to go into town anyway, run some errands. We could share a carriage?" Caroline let out a weak smile and nodded.

* * *

The couple strolled through the town square silently, passing market stall after market stall. Merchants yelled to them about how their products are the best quality. Some villagers would come up to Klaus and ask if he were some sort of prince, he would pay them no attention.

Caroline thought back to what Katerina told her last night. How Klaus would just be there and say nothing, like he had no interest in her. Now she knew how Katerina felt. Klaus hadn't even looked at her. Then again she hadn't looked at him either. But she would glance at him every now and again. Caroline drifted her eyes to the market stalls. A bright object reflecting from the sun captured her eye.

A simple emerald necklace hung from one of the stalls. It was a fair sized stone in a shape of a heart with a silver chain. Caroline held the jewel in her palm. Her eyes glistened at the sight.

"It would look beautiful on you Ma'am," complimented the sales woman.

"We'll take it!" Klaus came from behind Caroline and tossed a small bag of coins to the woman.

"What? No…" Caroline started.

"I insist." Klaus took the necklace. The circumference of the chain was long enough to fit over Caroline's head so he placed it on her that way. He moved her hair out of the way, his fingers slightly brushing the nape of her neck. Caroline shivered at the touch. She slowly turned around to face him. She looked up to meet his eyes.

His gaze moved from her eyes to the jewel placed on her chest, then back up to her eyes again. "She's right; it does look beautiful on you." His voice sounding low.

Klaus dropped his head, realising how close their face were. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and continued to walk. Caroline followed after him. After a moment of silence, Caroline spoke. "I do not understand." Klaus stopped and looked at her in wonder.

"One moment you're ready to kill me, the next you come after me, saving my life. Today, you have not said a proper word to me, and then you go and buy me jewellery…" Not that she didn't like the jewellery or that he thinks twice before going at her with blind rage. It's just that his mood swings were giving her a whiplash.

"You do not like the necklace?"

"Seriously? That is what you got from that?" Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. He just shrugged. "What I am saying is; you did not even try to know me first. You just bought me off."

Klaus looked down and licked his lips. This girl was going to be difficult. Not like Katerina who just stayed without questions asked, who was the one that did all the talking. It was easy with her, she was easy. This girl was anything but that!

He looked about and found a bench near them. He walked over to it and quickly sat down. "What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"You said I should get to know you."

"The bench?" Again, Klaus just shrugged. Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. _The character of this man_. "Fine." So she sat down, only to be met by another session of silence.

"So…" Caroline began.

"Let's talk about you. What's your story?" Caroline faced him. He was serious, no sarcasm or ridicule played on his face. Caroline bit her bottom lip. She can't talk about her story. She could barely tell it to Katerina.

"I am not going to talk about that!"

"Fine then. What about your hopes, dreams, what do you want in life?" Caroline opened her mouth, surprised. She hadn't really thought about that kind of stuff. Her future. She just thought about her past, how she wanted it all to be different.

"I do not know what I want in life…"

* * *

"Well, you looked bored." Elijah stopped on his tracks, meeting a downcast Katerina in the hallway. She gave him a weak smile.

"Niklaus has been gone all day and Caroline went home just before lunch…" She looked down and played with her fingers. She continued to walk forward, almost passing Elijah, but he put out his arm to stop her. Katerina stared at him.

"Walk with me."

"I can't." Elijah looked into her eyes, challenging her. Katerina saw it. She smiled and laughed lightly. "Lead the way m'lord." She teased.

The two were about to head out the front door, but stopped when they saw Klaus walk in with Caroline behind him. Katerina looked to her friend, confused as to why she is back. Sure, a moment ago she wanted her friends company, but seeing her with Klaus. Katerina felt like there was something between the two. She wasn't alone in thinking that. Elijah had the same opinion, though he kept it to himself.

He knew that Niklaus had only spent the day with the girl to keep an eye out for her, but he noticed the change in atmosphere whenever Klaus was around her. Klaus wasn't his usual vampire self. Elijah saw something in his brother that he hasn't seen in almost five hundred years.

"I have invited Caroline to dinner, and for her to stay another evening," informed Klaus.

Katerina glared at Caroline. Caroline just sent her a look saying 'Don't look at me'. Katerina marched over to Caroline and dragged her down the hall, out of ear shoot and out of sight. "Why are you here?" Katerina inquired.

"He insisted. What was I supposed to say?"

"You could have said no!"

"I tried, but he is very persistent!"

Katerina sighed heavily. Caroline couldn't help but feel disappointed. She thought Katerina would have been excited about spending another night with her friend. Guess not.

"Another evening?" Elijah asked.

"Just to make sure. She can leave tomorrow."

The two girls came back. Neither one looking pleased. Katerina looked annoyed, like a lady who had been served wrong. Caroline, well, she was pouting, like a child who was lost. She _was_ kind of lost. She was a girl who grew up with poverty, currently in a castle, not as a maidservant, but as a guest.

"Shall we?" Elijah proposed. The four headed towards the dining area for dinner.

The rest of the evening consisted of conversations about what each did during the day. Katerina hadn't much to say, since she didn't do much. Caroline and Klaus carried most of the conversation. Elijah just commented every now and again.

"I received a letter from our brother today," told Elijah.

"Kol?" Caroline guessed. Elijah quickly turned to look at her. This is something new.

"You told her about Kol?"

"Briefly." Klaus answered, avoiding his brother's gaze. He didn't want any judgement, especially from Elijah. Elijah guessed that he probably told her about the rest of the family, most likely not in detail.

"I will be leaving tomorrow," Elijah continued. Katerina shot a look at Elijah. "I will be gone only for a couple of days." He assured her, noticing her distress.

"Should we be worried brother?" Klaus asked, still not looking at Elijah.

"I would not think so."

After dinner, Caroline quickly retired to bed and so did Elijah. Klaus was left with Katerina. The two stayed silent, neither one wanting to say anything or not having to say anything for the matter.

Klaus walked Katerina to her chambers. It was late in the night and he just wanted to rest after a long day with Caroline. He enjoyed her company. She was a bright person, who seemed to hide a lot of things.

"Lord Niklaus, why did you ask me to stay with you?" Katerina asked.

"Why do you question my motives?"

"You seem to have no interest in me at all. I am afraid I have no reason to stay."

They stopped in front of Katerina's door. Klaus clenched his jaw. She wasn't seriously thinking of leaving? She would be a fool to do so. Klaus avoided her pleading eyes. He wasn't in the mood right now. Actually, he was never in a calming mood. Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Listen to me. You will stay here until the night of the full moon. You will stay here until I say so."

"I will stay," she said in a levelled tone.

"No go to your room." Katerina walked in, zombie-like. He didn't leave until he saw her close the door.

He made his way back to his own room, passing Caroline's on the way. He heard her steady breathing and her stirring, she was asleep. He smiled to himself, thinking about their day.

* * *

"_I do not know what I want in life..._" _Klaus looked at her. Not knowing what you want makes the mystery of the future much worse. We already don't know what will happen, not having expectations defines it completely unknown._ "_I'm sorry, I do not tell proper answers."_

"_Don't apologize. I have been there._"_ He was there in the unknown alright. When he first turned into a vampire, into an immortal creature who had forever. He didn't know what to do. Klaus didn't want to think about it. it was one of the darkest periods of his life, and this girl was bringing him back._

"_What about you?_"_ Caroline asked._

"_Me?_"_ She simply nodded._

"_You asked me. It is only fair I ask you back._"_ Klaus licked his lips and shook his head away. He looked like a little kid with a school-boy crush._

"_Very well..._"

* * *

She really was something. It takes one special girl to get Klaus to talk about his family. Although, Klaus himself hadn't noticed what she made him do. He continued his trek to his room. He was about to turn at the end of the hallway when he heard the agonizing scream…

It was coming from Caroline's room.

* * *

**HAHA! An update within a day!**

**Sorry if it was boring and maybe OOC. I wrote it in a rush. I will be going away for the weekend so I won't have an update for a while... Although I'm still thinking if I should continue... I really don't know since season 4 is closing in and I want to have this done by then :P**

**Reviews and other things in exchange for an update maybe? (I know it's cruel.)**

**Until next time... maybe.**

**Love and Knuckle-Bumps ;) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Writing in italics is either a flashback or a dream.**_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Caroline looked at her hands. They were covered with thick, red blood. She felt that sharp pain spreading across her stomach again. She coughed and more blood escaped from her mouth. It was getting worse, he had to stop. Her body couldn't take it anymore. Caroline lay on her side on the cold hard floor. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she could see him about to strike her again. She wouldn't be able to take another blow._

"_Please, stop." Her words were too quiet. No human ear would be able to hear them. She had to be louder._

_She could see his foot preparing for a kick. She watched the scene as it played slowly before her eyes; his foot making contact with her stomach again…_

"_NO!"_

The screaming word echoed in her room, through the halls. Caroline shot up and clutched her stomach. She was breathing erratically, her sweaty hair clung to the sides of her face and the sheets had fallen off the bed. Caroline felt a pair of arms wrap around her, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Caroline, it's okay. It's just me…"

Caroline felt herself begin to relax, her breathing began to calm. She removed her hand from her stomach and held the arms that hugged her. All Caroline wanted to do was breakdown, cry a river if she must. No one knew the pain she went through but her.

Small hands stroked her hair as Caroline finally gave in. Wild tears streamed down her face and uncontrollable sobs escaped her. She hid her face in Katerina's chest, as she continued to pour out all the pain she once again showed.

Klaus rested his head on the cold, stone wall. Katerina had made it to her first. He heard the words Caroline had cried in her sleep. All the excruciating outcries and the pleading to stop, he was familiar with it. Although was it the same case or was it different, just similar?

* * *

_Rebekah ran to his room when she heard him scream. He was having nightmares again, or reliving a cruel reality._

_She knelt down by his side. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, screaming and begging for __**him**__ to stop. It hurt her to see him like this. "Niklaus!" She called out quietly._

_He sprang up, breathless and covered in cold-sweats._

"_Calm down Niklaus, it is only me,_"_ assured Rebekah._

_Niklaus began to feel at ease. It was only a dream, a very horrible dream. He moved his hands to the wound on his side. There was still reality. Even in his sleep he couldn't escape the abuse. There seemed to be no end to his living nightmare. It wasn't fair._

"_Was it the same dreams again?_"_ Niklaus only nodded. He stared blankly at the ground, trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall. He didn't want to cry. That would only mean that __**he **__was right. That he was weak and not a man, just a boy._

"_It's alright you know._"

"_No Rebekah. It is not alright… Nothing is alright._"

* * *

"Was it him again?" Katerina asked.

"Yes," answered Caroline in her small voice. "I do not understand. Why does he hate me?" Her tears began to shed again and she fell once more.

"Ssshh… It will be alright. He will never be able to come after you again."

Klaus listened from the other side of the wall. What had this girl been through? He had seen Caroline as someone strong, full of life, like a child who still had their innocence. But those were just factors that hid this painful truth he was now witnessing. He didn't like it, unknown to him, it's because it made him feel for her. Caroline is just a stranger to him but somehow she is familiar at the same.

No one should be experiencing something like what he struggled with, especially not her…

* * *

_A little girl, no older than four, ran merrily up the bright green hill. Her arms spread out, playing as wings. Her golden hair blew in the wind as she moved. Her light filled laughter echoed through the fields. A woman, who could have been her older self, mimicked her movements and chased her playfully._

_Caroline glanced behind her and saw her mother coming closer. She shrieked and ran faster. Her mother laughed at the sound of her daughter's high voice. She ran faster and picked up her daughter, spinning them both until the dizziness caused both of them to fall to the ground._

_It was heaven on earth. The sun peeking behind a smiling angelic face, sounds from an innocent child that would cause the grumpiest of faces to brighten up. A mother and a daughter with a strong bond that anyone would envy. A loving father joining his family in a moment of joy. Three faces filled with smiles, filled with light. It was picture perfect._

It was the best sleep Caroline has ever had. After dreaming of hell, heaven came to visit her in her slumber. They brought her the happiest memory she'd ever lived. It wasn't a dream; it was her most joyous moment coming back to her. It was as if someone up there thought she deserved to relive happiness.

Caroline looked around the room. She couldn't help but feel something was absent. She surveyed the silent room. Nothing seemed out of place, she checked the emerald necklace in her drawer and it was there. Maybe it was because she felt empty being awake? All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, go back to paradise.

Caroline looked out her window. It was still early. The sun had barely risen. Most people would still be asleep. It was the perfect time to leave.

After washing up and changing, Caroline walked over to Katerina's room to say goodbye. She would probably still asleep. Caroline didn't care, she didn't want to leave without a goodbye. Caroline didn't bother to knock, she just entered.

"Katerina?" Caroline called in a whisper.

"Hhhmmm…" Katerina stirred in her bed. She was awake, Caroline knew. She walked to Katerina's bed and sat there. "Caroline?" Katerina opened her eyes slightly. "Caroline, it is too early!"

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Why not wait until breakfast?"

"Because I am not staying for breakfast," Caroline answered. "It is best that I leave now."

Katerina didn't want to argue. It was too early for any of that. "I will see you soon then," was all she said. She repositioned herself for sleep, facing her back to Caroline. Caroline nodded and quickly stood up making the bed move a little. Katerina turned her body and looked at her friend. "Caroline, how did you sleep after I left?" She asked sincerely.

Caroline walked back and sat down on the bed again. "Better. I dreamt of my mother, and my father before…" Katerina placed a hand on Caroline's.

"I though you said you do not remember your mother?"

"I did not have much memory of her, she left when I was quite young. But then again, I do not think I was even four years of age in the dream." Caroline looked down and smiled lightly. "Anyway, I better go."

"Have a safe journey then. I will tell them you departed early. Way too early might I add!"

Caroline chuckled and headed out the door. She took the proper route this time. She came across no bandits. Probably because the sun is young and they're most likely asleep.

Klaus watched from his window as Caroline walked out the palace gates and down the country road. She seemed to be better, back to her radiant self. It was like no dark memories haunted her at all.

Klaus found the castle empty, not literally, just that it was lifeless. He ignored the fact that it might have been due to Caroline's absence. He had only known the girl for less than four days. Which reminded him; there was just over a week until the next full moon.

He walked down the stairs with a big smile on his face, meeting Elijah at the bottom.

"You seem to be in a good mood brother."

"Well Elijah, considering it is just over a week until I get what I have been longing for… Why wouldn't I be?" Klaus wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and walked with him to the dining area.

That morning Elijah spent the rest of the morning with Katerina before he left for his sibling's. Klaus spent it confined in his room. He left the responsibility of entertaining the doppelganger to his brother. He couldn't care less. He sat there, at his desk, staring down at a sketch of a bright and shining face smiling under the fire light.

* * *

Rebekah put down the book she held in her hand when she heard someone arrive on horse back in front of the manor. She looked through her window to see who this unwelcome guest was. Her heart raced when she saw who it was.

"Elijah!" Rebekah attacked her brother with a hug as soon as he got off the horse. "Oh thank goodness! I don't think I can survive another moment with only Kol as my company!" Elijah chuckled.

"I cannot say I'm not hurt sister dear." Kol came out of the manor with a hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Brother, I heard the doppelganger has been found."

"You heard correctly. Now, shall we go inside and discuss serious matters." The two younger siblings looked at each other with concern. Elijah didn't want to think any of it, but he knew better.

* * *

Caroline strolled through the market square, trying to find cheap vendors or stalls that sold food at a low price, a really low price. She didn't how much more she can afford. She would need to find herself a job, and soon.

Her hand went to the stone hidden behind the chest of her dress, maybe she could sell that. The money she would gain can make her last a week, enough time to find a job, a decent job.

Whispers and giggles from the corner snapped Caroline out of her thoughts. She ignored the gossip about her being exchanged and walked away with her head held high, sending them a striking look as she did.

If it were him, he would've beheaded the three little wenches. Klaus gave her props, she knew how to handle things well. He stood behind the shadows watching her. He wasn't stalking her or anything. He was just simply bored at his own home and decided to go to town to pass off the time. He just happened to catch her with his eyes when he arrived… an hour ago…

He walked over to her side and to his surprise, she didn't even acknowledge him. Klaus frowned. "So I take it you are just going to ignore me?"

Caroline whipped around and put a hand to her chest, she let out a deep breath. Klaus raised his eyebrows, she didn't know he was there. "Don't… Don't do that!" She dropped her hands and let out another breath.

"Funny, I didn't know a woman with as much grit as you could get scared!" Caroline scoffed and punched him playfully on the arm. "Don't be offended sweetheart, I meant it as a compliment." Caroline shook her head and looked away, trying to fight the smile that wanted to show.

"So, what were those girls talking about?" He asked.

"You saw that huh?" She paused and dropped her head. "It was nothing I haven't heard of, just past stories being meddled with. I just wish they would get over it, leave it be already."

"Are you past it?"

"Yes."

"What was it about?" She didn't answer. She wasn't ready to answer. She was over it but it didn't mean she was ready to talk about it.

"You seem to never want to talk about your past." Caroline didn't respond. She didn't want to talk about it, true. She's too ashamed and has no courage for it.

"Shouldn't you be keeping Katerina company? She must be lonely with no one there," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Trevor stopped by this morning. She's in perfectly good company."

The couple must have walked around the whole town at least twice during the day. Both lost in time, enjoying each other's presence. It was one of Caroline's most perfect days. For Klaus, it was different, good different. He hadn't chased after a woman in almost five centuries. And we all know that's too long.

* * *

"That does not sound like Niklaus at all!" Rebekah stated. Her eyes wide at the little story Elijah had just shared.

"That is what I thought as well," said Elijah.

"Our brother is finally getting the happy ending he's always longed for; breaking the curse and having a heroine by his side."

"Oh don't be so naïve Rebekah!" Kol exclaimed. "Like he would actually fall for someone! Also, let us not forget that Mikael is not far behind, the sacrifice may need to wait."

Rebekah dropped her head. She thought about it. Kol was right, it is unlikely that Niklaus; her cold-blooded, psychotic, impulsive brother, is capable of love. As for Mikael… "Your spies said that he was last seen at the south of France."

"Yes, but who knows how far he has moved. He could be in Paris by now."

"Do you think he knows we are here?" asked Rebekah.

The three siblings fell into silence. They were afraid. They were afraid for their brother. This was not the time for Mikael. If they're lucky, Mikael doesn't know, he won't figure out until after everything that is needed to be done, is done.

Kol and Rebekah looked to Elijah. He picked it up, he knew what they wanted. He would not breathe a word of this to their brother. They should not worry him. He wouldn't take it well. They knew that.

* * *

Klaus fell asleep with a smile on his face that evening. It was one of the best days. He was with Caroline until sunset. He walked her close enough to home, they had agreed to meet again. He couldn't wait, he wanted it to be tomorrow already.

"_Well someone looks happy_," _chimed Rebekah_. _Klaus just passed his sister, trying to hide the huge grin on his face. "If you think you can hide it, you think wrong brother!" Rebekah grabbed her brother and spun him around to face her. "Now tell me, why the merry mood? Not that I do not like it, I do, it is just very unlike you!"_

"_I have permission to court her!"_

"_Tatia?" Rebekah's mood changed. This was not good. This will not end well. Klaus noticed the change in his sister._

"_Is something the matter with that? I thought you were happy that I was." Rebekah said nothing. She tried to avoid discussing the subject any further. Klaus frowned in confusion._

_From behind Rebekah, Klaus could see Elijah, stopping at their sight. He didn't look happy. He didn't look friendly. That was all Klaus needed. He knew Elijah liked her as well. "Too bad brother," he thought to himself. "She chose me." _

_He let out an intimidating smirk towards Elijah._

"This is not like that," Klaus muttered. He had no one to compete with. She was for him only. And he knew that she was not the kind to bounce between two people. "You're different Caroline, I know it."

Caroline smiled to herself. It really has been a great day. Her mind kept replaying it over and over again. She couldn't stop thinking about it. "Get over yourself Caroline," she said to herself. But no matter what, her head just went back to the beginning and played the scenes again.

...

The following, Klaus took Caroline back to the castle to spend the day there. They were met with a tear filled Katerina and a frowning Trevor.

"Caroline…" started Trevor. "Is your father's name Forbes?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. She didn't like where this was headed.

"William Forbes?" Caroline nodded.

"I do not know where he is, if you are going to ask." Trevor shook his head.

"I have a friend, who lives at the other end of town. I visited him and I met your father. He's taking residence there." Caroline didn't understand why he was telling her this. She didn't care about her father anymore. She had no choice but not to care. She didn't know where he was going with this, looking at Katerina, she didn't like it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Your father is sick." Katerina carried on. "He is dying, Caroline."

* * *

**Scold me if you must! I know I'm horrible for not updating for... almost two weeks? Sorry! I've been busy and have been working on other things.**

**If you get impatient, I post little drabbles and one-shots that you're free to read when you're waiting for an update! :P**

**Oh, and if anybody is interested; you can follow me on twitter or on tumblr for update news on this story. My name is 'HalfBloodMyth' on both...**

**Review, favourite or follow... Whichever... :P**

**With lots of Love and Knuckle-Bumps!**

**;) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am a horrible person...**

**But anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline was afraid, no doubt about that. She had not seen nor talked to her father in almost a year, and now here she was standing at the foot of his bedroom door. She's been standing there for quite some time now, trying to find the courage to take another step forward. For all the time she stood there, it seemed William had not noticed her presence. She was thankful for that yet dissatisfied, she had the time to think but he barely had time at all. "Caroline, how much longer are you going to stand there?" William knew of her presence and finally spoke. Caroline slowly walked over to the foot of his bed. She had an uncertain frown on her face.

In the eyes of Caroline, William Forbes had always been strong and intimidating. He would walk around with a stone-cold manner about him, and he would speak with a booming voice. As a little girl, he would stand tall, and at times she would see him suit to be the right hand of a King. However, that was not the man lying on the bed in front of her. This man was only feeble and harmless. He was not stone-cold, only cold, and his voice broken. He did not stand tall, he only looked like your common peasant. "Ca-Caroline, I want you to know how sorry I am," he declared, his voice sounding worse than before. Caroline didn't say a word. This was not the man she remembered.

"I suppose you want me to say something about that?" Caroline finally spoke after a moment of silence. William Forbes eyed her as her frown created more creases on her forehead. "Were you always in town?" William nodded a yes. "So you saw me? You saw me struggling everyday and you did nothing!" William broke his eyes from hers, but he could still see her trying to fight the unshed tears. They were both trying to fight them.

Caroline paced the room in another moment of silence. She felt her nerves getting the better of her. From wringing her hands to clutching her stomach, she tried to control them. Caroline stopped her pacing and stood sternly at the corner of the room, facing her father.

"Care…"

"How can you hate me so much?!" She cried. "All I ever tried to be was good! I made one mistake and you… you left me alone! I was all alo…" Caroline didn't mange to finish the sentence. She was too out of breath and too emotionally drained. She looked at her father and her father to her. She was losing her fight, and so was he. "I was all alone." She managed before her tears finally broke out. William seemed hurt by the scene before him, he _was_ hurt. He took in a deep breath to stop the teardrop sitting on the corner of his eye from flowing. He had to be strong. "I am deeply sorry." From the sincerity in his eyes, she knew he meant it. "I know that there is no reason for you to, but I hope one day you can forgive me." Caroline bit her bottom lip, she was already forgiving him, and she didn't hate herself for it.

"Care…" He was aching, his heart was aching from this scene, and everything else ached physically. His body was failing, he could feel it and so could Caroline. "I feel tired."

"So do I," she countered weakly as she made her way to his bed.

Caroline was no longer afraid of her father, she only missed the moments that were never spent with the man before her. She swiftly lay down beside her father and nestled into his arms. All the hate she felt towards him was gone, there was only peace between father and daughter. Caroline cried a river into her father's heart. "Ssshh, everything will be alright sweetheart." William planted a chaste kiss on his daughter's forehead for what would be the last time. He hushed his little girl to sleep, and when her eyes closed, his eyes eventually followed.

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Caroline?" Katerina asked as she walked into the parlour. Only Trevor responded with a shake of his head. Klaus on the other hand was too preoccupied glaring pensively at the fire. Katerina noticed he did not even flinch, she tried to catch his attention again. "My Lord, have you any news of her?" He turned only his head and gave her a burning look before saying 'no'. Trevor caught the downcast look in her eyes before she quickly changed her expression. "It does not matter, I am sure that she will be alright." Katerina re-assured herself. She sat herself down on one of the arm chairs.

Klaus however, thought differently. All he could think about was piecing every single one of Caroline's aspects together. He never forgot her nightmares, how surely she avoided talking about her past, and the change in the semblance about her not at the mention of her father's condition, but his name. She was afraid. He knew that that man was her nightmare, still she was brave enough to face him alone.

"If you are so worried for your friend, why did you not accompany her?" Trevor stated simply.

"She insisted that she go alone, and I respect her decision in that," Katerina hastily answered. "May I ask you something; what was your relation with William Forbes?"

"He was taking temporary residence at the infirmary near the town Church. I happen to visit from time to time." Klaus knew that it was a vampire thing. Vampires often visit the infirmary to feed on the sick. It was the safest way to feed on fresh blood, not the most satisfying but the safest. "He kept begging for his Caroline." Trevor said it so lamely that Klaus couldn't tolerate it. He marched out of the parlour and out the manor door before anyone could utter another word.

* * *

Half of the men in the vicinity eyed Caroline the moment she barged through the tavern doors. Caroline on the other hand, couldn't care less about them, for the first time in a long while she didn't care about them, all she cared about was the drink currently placed in her hand and the many drinks that followed after that. Her only intention for the evening was to drown in her sorrows and only her sorrows, along with her best friends; ale and mead.

The amount of drinks Caroline drank eventually became equivalent to the amount of time that passed by. Surprisingly enough, she was still conscious. She hated that she was still aware of her surroundings, sure they were much distorted but she could still make people out, like the heavy bearded drunk beside her trying to chat her up. "For a woman ye sure can handle a drink better than a tavern man!" He gestured to the lanky peasant that had just passed out on the middle of a trestle table. The bearded man roared with laughter, Caroline only gave him a meek sardonic laugh. His eyes suddenly glistened, they preyed on Caroline like a snake to a mouse. "What d'ye say we make our way into one of those rooms?" He eyed the doors behind the balconies above. Caroline ushered for him to lean in closer.

Klaus stood against the wooden post that supported the second level of the tavern, legs and arms crossed. He had been watching over Caroline ever since he walked in. It took every will power, along with all the strength he had not to gouge every prying eyes that insulted her and rip out every tongue that spoke unpleasant words against her. Now he was on edge. This inbred drunkard was pushing it. He hoofed it towards Caroline.

Whatever Caroline whispered in the man's ear really triggered him. He pulled back chafed and completely red. Caroline giggled at his re-action. "Listen 'ere you little wench…!" Before he could say another word, a firm hand gripped him tightly on the shoulder.

"Might I ask who you are calling a 'wench'?" Klaus demanded.

The man swatted away Klaus' hand and stood from his seat. He appeared to be a head taller than Klaus, but we all know that his size and height wasn't much of a threat. A charming laugh escaped from Klaus' mouth. "You really think you have anything on me?" Klaus continued to laugh, and the man intensely sneered at him. Caroline amusingly watched the exchanges between the two.

In a sudden, Klaus changed his mood from light-hearted to ruthless killer. He grabbed the man by the collar and placed his lips near the man's ear. "If you call that lovely woman a 'wench' or any other word of a similar term, I will rip the dainty heart under this skin into shreds." Klaus' other hand pierced lightly on the skin shielding the man's heart, and let his demonic eyes show. It was enough to spread fear within the man. Klaus then aggressively discarded of him.

"Alri', relax sir. We were only havin' a bit of fun." Klaus shot him a daring look before he finally walked away.

Klaus sat down next to Caroline and watched her with knitted brows. She propped her elbow on the table and drunkenly rested her head on her hand, she watched him back. She knew what he was thinking; 'how could she let that man behave like that towards her?'

"I am a wench," she simply said.

"No-"

"Yes I am! And you can't say otherwise." She was right, Klaus couldn't say anything against it. There was more to this girl than he knew. "Why does she get to live the better life? I'm stuck here in this sorry excuse of a town, while she… she's living in manors where men are kissing her feet. Trevor, Elijah…You." Klaus adjusted himself at the mention of him. She was talking about Katerina. "I'm inappropriate, I always say and do the wrong things! But she never has to do or say anything all! While I try _so_ hard, but I'm never the one…"

"That is not true," Klaus assured her.

"Yes it is! No wonder why…" The last part was barely a whisper. Caroline looked down into empty space and sighed deeply.

"You're grieving." Caroline didn't need to hear that and she didn't want to hear anymore.

"I want to go home. Can you please just take me home?" Caroline immediately stood up, rushing the blood to her head. She would have fallen on the floor if Klaus had not caught her. "I'm a little bit -"

"I know," Klaus interrupted with his low husky voice. She was too drunk to walk on her own so he carried her out the tavern in a bridal fashion.

* * *

Katerina stood by the fireplace and watched as the flames danced in the shadows. Trevor had gone home and all the servants and hand maidens had retired to bed. She was the only one wake. She had not known the time nor did she wish to know. She felt too sad and she didn't know why. She wished she were like the flames, brightest at the bleakest, dancing in the dark. "Petrova fire," she whispered to herself.

Footsteps sounded behind her. She didn't care to turn around since he never cares to turn for her. "You look too sad Katerina. I'm afraid that is not allowed in here." She knew that voice and it did not belong to Klaus. She turned around slowly. There was a glimmer in her eyes as she saw who it was. "Elijah," she breathed. He took a few steps closer to her, smiling at her delight. She smiled back.

"You have no idea how I've missed your company!" she told him.

"I see my brother has treated you well." He meant it sarcastically. He listened to the noises the manor made, and browsed the room. "Where is he?"

"He… I think he stormed out earlier this evening, I know not why." Her mood changed and he knew why. "He has not returned since then."

"Katerina, do not bother yourself with my brother. You do not need it." He gave her a re-assuring smile and held out his arm. "Why don't I escort you to your chambers? You should be resting at this late hour." She took his arm and they both strolled to her chambers.

Katerina tried to fight the strong smile willing to form on her mouth. She loved how courteous and attentive this man was. A different man to any other she's ever met. Sure Trevor was attentive, but not like Elijah. He missed something that Elijah had. She felt that warm feeling in her stomach with Elijah, from the first eye contact, she felt it.

She had not realised they were already at her door. Elijah held her hand and brought it to his lips, he lingered for a moment. "Until tomorrow Katerina. Sweet dreams." And on that note, he walked away.

* * *

Klaus laid Caroline on her bed, and tucked her in. Her bed reminded him of the ones he had in the new world. This girl just kept bringing him back. He sat down next to her, waiting for her to fall asleep. He looked at her face, it shun bright against the moonlight. _Even in the dark, _he thought. He searched for all her demons, he couldn't find one, not a speck. This girl had no demons. "You're going to be alright Caroline," he muttered to himself.

"No." Her eyes were closed, but she was awake. She slowly opened her eyes, careful not to make contact with his. "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world who loves you?" Klaus didn't say another word, he didn't want to say anything. "I wish… I wish life was different."

"We all do." Klaus looked at her sincerely. He knew this pain, he had felt this pain. But he didn't want to see it anymore.

He got up from her bed and was about to leave when a hand caught his. It was Caroline's. "Please, don't leave me alone." She was clutching onto his hand, talking to him, but somehow he knew those words weren't meant for him but someone else.

He sat down next to her again, still holding her hand. He watched over her until her eyes closed and sleep met her. "I will never leave you Caroline." He watched over her that night.

* * *

**I could list all my excuses and it still won't be enough... I mean even in my spare time I was too lazy. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ****But hey! Many of you PM'ed me so yeah, here's a double update and another one to come sometime this week :)**

**If you have anything to say about grammar and the story, please keep it professional... Pwetty pwease?**

**Feel free to review, follow and favourite!**

**With lots of Love and Knuckle-Bumps!**

**;) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through her window. The sun had just risen, it was barely morning. She looked out her window to see a clear beautiful blue painted in the sky, and she couldn't help but feel that it will mirror her day. She sat up on her bed, slowly recollecting what happened from the day before, she absent-mindedly clutched the heart-shaped emerald stone hanging on her neck. Her lips slightly curled. She arose from her bed and walked out to the small stream outside her house. There he was, standing tall with hands held behind his back. She joined him to watch the clear waters journey to their destination.

"Tell me about him, your father." Klaus' continued to follow the waters, not once laying them on Caroline's. He wanted to know because somehow it would answer _his_ question; 'why her?'.

Caroline took in a deep breath. She would tell him, and it would probably ease some of the weight on her shoulders. "My family... we were not always a tale of woe," she began. "There was a time when we were happy. But I guess, no one can be happy for too long. My mother eventually left us. I was only ten years of age."

"Why did your mother leave you?" He turned to face Caroline as he asked her.

"We were poor, and according to my father, my mother could not cope with poverty so she left. I do not blame her." There was a long pause before Caroline spoke again. Klaus could feel how hesitant she was about the following words. "Our struggle with poverty worsened. I was young, I felt useless, like I was disappointing my father. So I looked for work. No one would take for as a child, they claimed unable. It came to a time when we had no money for provisions, and I became desperate. So desperate..."

"_I am a wench… I'm inappropriate..._" He remembered her words, she insisted upon them and now he knew why.

Caroline finally faced him, and by the look on Klaus' eyes she knew that he had patched the remaining pieces together. But somehow she didn't feel ashamed.

"I did not know any better, I was stupid."

"I'm not judging you." And with those words, Caroline took another deep breath.

"My father found out. He abused and tortured me out of anger and hate. He said I put shame on him, on my mother and on the family name. We became the talk of the town. One evening he came home drunk and he beat me, worse than any time before that I felt like dying. He could no longer bear the disgrace, he was disappointed after all. He left after that. He left _me_."

They didn't look at each other. They relished the comforting silence in the air. Caroline knew that somehow, whatever she did or whatever she was didn't matter to him. To Klaus all that mattered was the woman standing beside her. "You're no longer the girl in that story Caroline." She chuckled at his remark.

"So I take it you're relieved that he -"

"No!" Caroline snapped before he could finish. "I loved my father. Despite what he did he was still my family!"

"How could you forgive a man who hurt and abandoned you?!" They were facing each other, only an inch apart. The air around them thickened along with their tension.

Caroline stared intensely into his eyes and gave the following reason. "Because in the end, he was able to redeem himself."

* * *

_Everything he did was wrong, every breath that he took was sin, every decision he made was unforgivable. He was more than the black sheep, he was the omen in their eyes. He never gave anything to the parents that resented him, he only had to give to the siblings that love him unconditionally and yet he was unable to fulfil that. He prayed to the spirits that Elijah would forgive him._

_He slid the drapes to Elijah's hut open, lingering half way. Elijah was sat on the ground with his back against Niklaus. It might've been his guilt but Nik could feel the heat and hatred, the intense grudge coming from Elijah. The damage done was too deep. "Brother…" Nik's breathing paced, what could he say that was worthy of his elder._

"_It does not matter, whatever it is you have to say." Elijah stood and faced his brother. He was neither cold nor harsh. He was just his usual stoic self._

"_You are not angry with me brother?"_

"_No. All is forgotten and forgiven."_

"_You forgive me?" Klaus took a step forward in confusion. "How can you forgive me after Tatia?... After Henrik?"_

_Elijah narrowed his eyes at his brother. Niklaus really did hate himself more than anyone. "Niklaus, I am not our parents. Henrik was not your doing, and Tatia chose herself. The consequences that followed were inevitable." Nik's eyes glistened with tears. "I forgive you because you are my brother, my blood. Family above all, like it always has been."_

_Niklaus gave his signature smirk, and Elijah secretly patted himself on the back for willing to be the better man. Nik only wished his pride would lessen enough for him to be able to show how much he admired his older brother's morality. In time, maybe._

_Niklaus cleared his throat. "Shall we make our way to the family table? I hear mother and father have something special in store for dinner."_

_The two brothers walked side by side, in peace._

* * *

Klaus sat on a wooden chair by the fireplace, with a letter in hand. He couldn't help but pry, the letter was carelessly exposed on the table. Well that was his excuse. He rocked the chair back and forth, waiting for the man from last night to show. Klaus wasn't going to let him get away with his crudeness.

"Tell me peasant, what is your name?" Klaus demanded.

The man didn't seem to have noticed Klaus' presence when he entered the room because he turned around startled. "What're ye doin' 'ere? And what're ye doin' with that letter?" the man hastily asked.

Klaus stood from his seat. The room turned dark as if the devil's shadow were present. "Answer my question before you go shooting yours. What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Borin," he simply answered.

Klaus nonchalantly walked across the room to Borin's side. "Now tell me Borin, do you like it when other barbarian men such as yourself present themselves like pigs to your woman?" He waved the piece of paper in his hand indicating the patron of the letter.

"_My dear Borin,_" Klaus read. "_I am sorry to tell you that I no longer love you. At least not like I used to. You were kind and caring, but I never levelled with you. Do not think this is your fault, it is not. I have not been faithful to you, another has stolen my heart. You trusted me and I betrayed you_… Blah blah blah." Klaus tilted his head in a browbeating manner. "It seems like this little bird of yours is the true wench!" He tauntingly raised his eye-brows. Klaus was really wanted to play.

Borin stood aghast and looked down at the letter in Klaus' hands. He consulted whether or not he should say the following words. "At least my little bird was never the talk of the town." He mirrored Klaus' smirk. The taunting look on Klaus' face vanished, he was becoming hostile.

"Say another word -"

"And What? You should've 'eard what your lass' dirty little tongue whispered in my -"

In a second, Klaus blurred over to Borin and grabbed him from behind. Like before, Klaus slowly pierced the flesh above Borin's heart. He screamed in agony. Klaus muffled his screams with a hand. "Ssshh! Relax now, 'tis only a bit of fun." He mimicked the words of Borin. Blood oozed out of his chest, swelling the vampire veins beneath Klaus' blackened eyes. His fangs protruded, he bit into Borin's neck and as he did, his fingers deepened into Borin's heart. Borin's screams grew but lessened as his blood drained and his heart slowly ripped from his chest. Klaus dropped Borin's bloody lifeless body along with the detached heart, smearing blood across his jacket.

Klaus wiped the blood off his face. He was about to walk out when he noticed the letter on the ground. "I hope you don't mind me keeping this, mate. I like to collect little memoirs," he told Borin's dead body as he picked up the letter and left.

* * *

Klaus entered the manor to find Katerina absent. He panicked, he could not lose the Doppelganger less than a week from the sacrifice. He urgently grabbed Lydia who was walking by. "Where is Katerina?" he shook her as if he would get the answer sooner.

"She is out in the courtyard with Lord Elijah."

Klaus listened intently. He could faintly hear Katerina giggle, and Elijah speak. She was secure, in the company of Elijah. Klaus let out a breath of relief and marched out to the courtyard to join the two.

As he neared the party he loitered. He couldn't help but note the conversation between them. He was surprised at Elijah and a little more at Katerina's philosophy. He was becoming softer, he was perfectly aware of that. Klaus closed his eyes and willed to shut down any unwanted emotions. He couldn't have any of it, at least not now.

Elijah peeked from the corner of his eye and saw his brother. Klaus took that as his cue and strolled over to the pair. "What do I interrupt?" Both Katerina and Elijah stood up.

"He has returned!" announced Elijah. He observed his brother's bloody attire while Katerina was in shock of it. "Long night."

"What has happened?" Katerina asked with a concerned yet fearful look in her eyes.

"The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern."

Klaus escorted her through the courtyard, leaving Elijah alone. Every step that she took, Katerina wanted nothing more than to return to Elijah's company, she would glance every now and then until he was no longer in view. She smiled softly to Klaus, and he to her. Their ignorance made the walk to the castle longer than expected. It frustrated Katerina, but surprisingly enough, Klaus was more tolerant. His mind was otherwise occupied.

_Why am I here?_ Katerina wanted to say it, but the words barely made it past her throat. She felt like she needed to leave, but didn't know how. _I no longer wish to stay._ The words remained in her head, her tongue never seems to form them, they never escape her lips. "I wish to…" she tried to find the right words. "May I please see my friend?" she stopped on her tracks, hoping he would as well. Klaus did stop the moment she did. He knew that she only meant to leave the manor. He would not allow it, there was only so little time left.

"If I say yes, will you be content?" Katerina nodded a 'yes'. "Very well, I will ask one of my men to bring her."

Katerina opened her mouth to protest but only air came out. Even if she explained that her intention was to leave and visit her friend, she knew he would not allow it. She was stuck. She hoped that her dear Caroline would be able to help.

* * *

They spent the day together, and alone. Katerina wondered about her father, and Caroline told her everything. She admired how strong Caroline was. Katerina had expected her to be afraid at the face of her father, by the sound of it, she was anything but that. She said her condolences and comforted her friend. Then she sought for some comfort of her own. She professed how suffocated she felt. She was neither a prisoner nor a victim but it seemed like she was. Caroline tried to empathise, but she could never imagine how Katerina could feel the way she did, not with when she seemed to be in a privileged state, not with Klaus. She thought about him, more than she knew. To say that it was because he was different would be an understatement, he was more than different. Caroline smiled to herself, she felt like she needed to.

"Caroline?" Katerina waved her hand by Caroline's face to snap her out of her reverie. "Were you listening?"

"Err…" Caroline felt ridiculously stupefied. "Of course I was! You were talking… about… errr…" Now she felt even more so.

Katerina giggled. "What is the matter with you?"

"I apologize. Please tell me again!" Caroline pleaded, she even pouted a little but then broke into a grin. She couldn't keep serious and giggled along with her friend.

"No, it does not matter. I just needed to say it out loud. I could have said it to a wall and be satisfied!"

"Hey!" Caroline playfully hit her on the arm, and the two carried on as they were for the rest of the evening.

When it was time to return home, Caroline said her goodbyes to Katerina. She was right, the blue morning sky did mirror her day. It felt bright and warm. She was escorted by Lydia to her carriage, but before she could leave the premises, she ran into Klaus.

"Caroline," he greeted.

"I never thanked you."

"You need not to."

"Thank you." Still, she thanked him.

She gave him a soft and comforting smile before she continued on her way with Lydia. Klaus faintly returned it, although he was fighting a bigger one inside. They were both fighting something bigger inside.

* * *

**Blah! So here's CHPT. 7... Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Okay, I just want to talk season 4. What the hell was that?**

**Uno) The premiere was epic! (Don't get me wrong about that). But the rest that followed was just a trainwreck!**

**Dos) I loved Klaroline up until 4x14. How could they just abandon the "I know that you're in love with me" part? I didn't feel like it was ever resolved. (Again don't get me wrong, I still cherish every single KC moment).**

**Tres) The Originals, I love them but If you ask me; the whole baby plot is ridiculous! Couldn't they have thought of something better?! I'm still giving The Originals a shot though, in support of the actors.**

**Cuatro) The season finale was not my cup of tea. A lot of logic was thrown out the window during the production of that episode! My only favourite part was when Caroline smiled at Klaus when he showed up (talk about adorable), and the whole "I intend to be your last"...**

**Anywhore, RANT = OVER!**

***TEASER FOR FOLLOWING CHAPTERS***

**~ More little snippets of Katherine and Elijah.**

**~ Caroline professes something to Klaus.**

**~ Klaus has one of his flashbacks/nostalgia feels as per usual.**

**~ There's a talk about love, prompting a little action out of our heroine.**

**~ And of course... The Sacrifice.**

**Hope that's enough to make you stay for more! :D**

**Review, favourite and/or follow... Up to you****  
**

**With lots of Love and Knuckle-Bumps!**

**;) xxx**


End file.
